


Your Worst Nightmare

by GroveGrocer



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Hospitalization, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic Healing, Screaming, Whump, Whumptober 2020, field medicine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GroveGrocer/pseuds/GroveGrocer
Summary: Alec is severely injured on a routine mission._____________________________________________Day 5/6/7 || Where do you think you're going? || Please... || I've got you_____________________________________________This was double posted under my chaptered Whumptober work as well as this stand alone.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979635
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	Your Worst Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a combination of day 5/6/and 7 of whumptober and was so proud of it I decided to double post it as a stand alone work. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Content Warning: field medicine

Jace had been in his element, grin nearly maniacal as he slashed through Timor demons. 

“Come on, who’s next!” He yelled, adrenaline and blood lust making him practically giddy as the creatures howled and clicked their teeth and claws at each other, wary of approach. 

It had been his insistence that they didn’t need any back up. Timors were fierce with unique attributes that made them incredibly dangerous. They couldn’t risk bringing extra lives into the fray. They didn’t need it anyway. 

It all came to a screeching halt as pain exploded through his back and he heard an awful cry from somewhere behind him. The pain came and went too quickly for it to have been his own and a haphazard swipe at his back came away clear of blood. It hadn’t been his injury. 

“Alec!” Jace suddenly felt nauseous, the adrenaline skyrocketing into a new breed of battle frenzy. The demons clicked loudly, sounding sickeningly triumphant as they began to melt back into the shadows. 

He found his parabatai curled on his side, one hand white knuckling his bow with arrows scattered around him, dispersed from his quiver when he fell. Alec’s breath was coming in weak wheezes and his face was uncomfortably pale. 

Their frantic eyes met as Jace slid into a crouch in front of him. Alec tried to croak out something that sounded like Jaces’ name but instead he coughed, sending a spray of blood across his brother’s shirt. 

“Shit, shit, it’s ok, don’t try to say anything. Hold still, I’ll give you an _iratze_.” Jace’s brain screamed at him that he knew it wasn’t going to work, but desperation made him try anyway. 

Just as expected, the rune disappeared as quickly as it appeared, like a drawing made of water on the sidewalk of a hot day. 

“M- Ca- M’” Alec couldn’t get out his words, coughing and choking with pain. 

Something clicked in Jace’s brain, wild and torn with panic. “Magnus, of course.” He said, scrambling for the phone in his pocket as blood began to pool around them. Magnus answered on the second ring but Jace didn’t give him a chance to talk before frantically rushing through what had happened and that they needed a portal to the Institute _now_. 

“I’ll be right there.” came the solemn response and the click of the line being hung up. 

True to his word, Magnus appeared seconds later through the wall of the alleyway, face set with worry and determination. 

Magnus crouched next to Jace, Alec’s hazy eyes flitting up to him as he opened his mouth only for no sound to come out. “Timors carry poison in their claws not on them. If the rune isn’t holding that means-” 

“Part of it broke off in him.” Jace whispered, stomach twisting at the thought. 

“It has to come out.” Magnus and Jace looked to each other, silent resolve passing between them before they both looked down to Alec. Neither needed to say it. They all knew the horrible things Timor venom could make you hallucinate. Your worst fears come to life and your fear sapped and used as energy for their nests via the broken claw. 

Jace quickly moved so he was positioned behind Alec and had a clear view of his back as Magnus took Alec’s free hand. 

“I’m sorry, Alec.” Jace grit his teeth, placing one hand on Alec’s heaving side in a semblance of comfort before taking a full breath and carefully pushing his fingers into the bloody wound. 

Alec screamed so loudly that Jace was sure it would break through their glamor and alert the Mundanes passing on the street a few feet away. It almost blocked out the awful, sympathetic pain that bled through Jaces’ own back. 

There was an awful minute where all they could hear was Alec’s gut-wrenching screaming before Jace pulled his hand away with a sickening squelch. “I can’t get it,” He grimaced. 

Alec seemed to get control of himself, biting his lip to keep his agony in, but his whole body was shuddering and Jace could see the barely hidden pain in Magnus’ expression from how Alec was nearly crushing his fingers. 

“You have to. We don’t have long.” Magnus’ demanded, panic leaking into the edges of his words. 

“I’m just going to do more damage, you heard him!” Jace yelled back, gesturing to his panting brother. “Why don’t you just use magic?!”

“It’s not that simple; magic healing is just as complicated as surgery! I could kill him!” Magnus bit back. “He needs to get to the Institute. I’ll contact Catarina.” 

The next few minutes were a blur of half-concealed cries of agony and blue magic as they got Alec off the cold concrete and into the Institute. 

Alec’s head had begun to loll and he struggled to keep himself upright, although whether that was from the blood loss or the venom neither could say. It became clear that Alec’s perception of reality had slowly begun to slide as Magnus and Jace, each supporting him under one arm tried to help him into the private room of the infirmary. 

“No, no.” Alec’s words were gurgled as blood dripped from his mouth but his insistence was clear. He tried to plant his feet and make the others let go of him but was far too weak to do so. He seemed to settle for struggling and desperately trying to convey that he _did not want to go in the room._

“Alexander, what’s wrong?” Magnus’ voice ached with worry as he tried to soothe his husband. 

“‘piders-” Alec wheezed, eyes wild as he frantically tried to get Magnus to understand. 

“Spiders?” Magnus asked, brow furrowing, but Jace quickly jumped in. 

“Magnus, he’s hallucinating. The venom’s already set in.” 

They shared a look before beginning to move once more, Alec’s struggling doing little to stop them. 

Catarina arrived when Alec’s agony got the best of him and they managed to convince him into the hospital bed, spiders or not. Jace was sitting in a chair by his parabatai’s head, murmuring to him and coping in his own way, and Magnus hovering by the door, waiting for his old friend to arrive. 

“You both need to leave.” Catarina said firmly as she entered the room, her no-nonsense tone leaving no room for argument. Almost. 

“I’m not leaving him.” “He can’t be alone in this, I can help.” Magnus and Jace protested. 

Alec had his eyes clenched shut, silent but occasionally flinching as some unseen force attacked him. 

“You’re not going to want to see this.” Catarina replied seriously, accustomed to such protest. She stepped around Magnus and approached Alec’s bed on the side that gave her access to his back. “Alec, I’m going to take your shirt off.” She spoke more gently, looking down to Alec. She didn’t receive a response but she snapped her fingers and his shirt disappeared, making Alec flinch and squeeze his eyes shut tighter as he struggled to recognize what was reality. 

Magnus and Jace both spoke over each other so quickly that the result was a mess of indistinguishable noise. 

“Listen!” Catarina interrupted, looking up from where she had been inspecting Alec’s wound. “Jace, you’re going to feel everything that happens. This will be almost as hard on you as it is on him and you can’t help him when you’re writhing in pain on the floor. Magnus, there’s a reason we don’t let family practice medicine on family.” 

“This is an enormous injury. Your energy won’t be enough to heal it completely. If I stay, you can take mine.” Magnus stood his ground, desperate not to force Alec to go through this on his own.

Catarina stared at him for a beat before sighing and saying, “Fine. Jace, you need to leave. No more arguments, we don’t have time.” 

Jace set his jaw petulantly but stood, giving Magnus a look that clearly read _take care of him._

Magnus quickly replaced him by Alec’s side as Jace left, shutting the door soundly behind him. His heart ached at the sight of Alec white-knuckling the papery pillow, the only small comfort he would allow himself, even when so severely injured. 

“Alexander,” Magnus spoke softly to him, gently touching his hand to ensure that he knew this was real. Alec’s lip quivered but he hesitantly opened his eyes, distrustful of his senses. 

“There you are.” Magnus tried to smile and reassure him. The barely concealed tremble in Alec’s jaw read like an open book to Magnus that Alec was doing his best not to cry. It cut him like a knife. Alec was scared and in pain and his mind was playing tricks on him but still he couldn’t allow tears to fall in the hallowed halls of the Institute. 

“It’s alright, darling. It’s just me.” Magnus murmured, knowing Alec would understand what he meant. 

The pain in Alec’s eyes told him that _no, no it’s not alright. It’s bad enough that I need you here, please don’t make me lose my composure._

Magnus understood. It was cruel to force Alec apart when he was trying so hard to keep himself together. He put a hand next to where Alec’s was clutching the sheet, a silent offer of quiet comfort. Alec looked from his hand to his face and Magnus could practically hear his jumbled thoughts as he worked through whether holding his hand was acceptable. 

Catarina spoke, interrupting, “Alec, I’m going to take the claw out with magic, alright? On the count of three.”

She began to count down and Alec released the pillow, grabbing Magnus’ hand as he seemed to search Magnus’ face for something. 

Before she said three, Catarina’s blue flamed magic filled the room and Alec gasped out a cry that was quickly stifled as he turned his face into the pillow. 

His nails dug into Magnus’ hand so hard that a drop of blood flecked under them. Catarina frowned and the room was lit up as her magic increased in intensity. From somewhere outside came an awful howl of pain, almost certainly from Jace, seconds before Alec’s resolve shattered and a groan tore from his throat that quickly became stomach-turning screaming. 

It seemed to go on forever as Magnus held his hand and spoke comforts to him, barely audible over his agonized screams. It seemed to stop all at once as the light in the room dimmed and Alec suddenly went quiet as though his voice had gone out. His shoulders shook as he sobbed silently, face still hidden in the pillow and his whole body trembling violently. 

Magnus looked up to find Catarina grimly holding up the bloody, two inches of claw, depositing it with a small clang into a metal bowl before turning her attention back to her patient. 

“All done, Alec, you did so well. I’m just going to close up some of the wound now.” Catarina held a hand out to Magnus, silently asking for energy. Her slightly drawn expression made Magnus glad he had convinced her to let him stay. 

He obliged, reaching out with his unoccupied hand and clasping hers. 

This time, the blue flame was joined by Magnus’ more familiar smoky magic. He briefly wondered if Alec could feel the difference but, judging by how tightly he was still clasping Magnus’ hand, he likely couldn’t feel anything over the pain. 

Alec made a noise that sounded like words and Magnus’ brow furrowed as he leaned forward, gently asking, “What was that?” 

Alec turned his head out so part of his pale, tear-streaked face was visible and Magnus realized with a sinking feeling that Alec was silently pleading, “please stop, please stop, please-” 

His voice must have gone out from how hard he screamed, Magnus thought, heart aching as he reached up their clasped hands to gently wipe away the tears flowing freely down his face. 

It was over quickly but Magnus felt utterly drained when Catarina released his hand. From the part he could see, the cut hadn’t been completely healed but the blood was gone and the wound was superficial. He likely wouldn’t even need stitches. 

Alec’s back still heaved with shuddering gasps as he struggled to pull himself together. 

His grip on Magnus’ hand had loosened and he eventually cracked his eyes open, looking startled to find the imprints of his nails in Magnus’ skin. He opened his mouth in an attempt to apologize but Magnus quickly silenced him, murmuring that it was alright and reaching to gently stroke over his hair.

Alec’s gaze slid behind Magnus to the rest of the room and discomfort flickered across his expression. In a hoarse, cracking voice, he croaked, “They’re not- They’re not gone, I still see-” He faltered, looking anxiously back to Magnus. 

“You’ll still have some hallucinations for a few hours while your body takes care of the last of the venom. I’m going to put some butterfly bandages along this. It might hurt a little but nothing too bad.” Catarina explained as she worked. 

Alec reached up with the hand still holding Magnus’ and wiped the last of the tears off his face, giving a small wince as Catarina began to place the first of the bandages. Some of the color was beginning to return to his face and his cheeks were flushed from the exertion of screaming.

His carefully constructed mask of bravery had been replaced. It made Magnus’ chest ache to see the overwhelmed exhaustion barely hidden behind it. He wondered faintly what level of horror it would require for his mask to fully crack but quickly put the thought aside. He didn’t want to think about it, especially not after everything that had happened. 

Despite the majority of the wound being healed, a surprised groan still pulled from Alec’s mouth when Catarina sat him up to wrap bandages around his torso. His hand flew up to his ribs at the unexpected pain and Magnus looked anxiously to Catarina for answers as worry shot through him. 

“You’ll be sore for a while.You had a serious injury and being more or less healed doesn’t mean that your body is happy about what it just went through.” Catarina explained as her deft fingers carefully wove stiff, white bandages around Alec’s middle. 

Alec had dropped Magnus’ hand when he was maneuvered and Magnus tried not to feel the loss of it. His hand was clammy and he realized he was shaking. _You weren’t even the one just in agony,_ he chastised himself, clenching his fist briefly to try to rid himself to the tremble but leaving his hand palm up on the bed in case Alec took it again. 

Catarina secured the bandage and had turned around to place her tools back on the counter, leaving Alec sitting up and had been staring, unseeing at the door. His face had lost some of its color again and Magnus gently touched his hand where it was resting by his side, asking with a furrowed brow, “Are you alright?” 

“Think ‘m gonna…” Alec muttered, not moving his gaze, before his eyes fluttered shut and he slumped forward, unconscious. 

Magnus jumped out of his chair and caught Alec, gently laying him back on his side as he exclaimed Catarina’s name.

She turned, quickly helping Magnus so they wouldn’t lay Alec with any pressure on the wound. “It’s alright. I know it’s frightening but I’m surprised he lasted this long. He went through a lot and his body decided it's had enough.”

Magnus was still standing, staring at Alec with a distressed expression. 

“Hey,” Catarina went around the bed to her friend’s side, taking his hand, “Alec is strong. He's going to be alright. He just needs some rest.”

“When is he going to wake up?” Magnus asked, unable to tear his eyes from Alec’s expression that, even unconscious, looked utterly exhausted. 

“We don’t have any way to know. Could be in a few hours but most likely tomorrow morning. I’m done here; I’m going to go fill out the report for his care. Get some rest Magnus, you can’t help him if you’re depleted.” She said, moving back to the counter to put away her things before giving Magnus a friendly nod and leaving the room, shutting the door soundly behind her. 

Magnus sunk back into the chair, still unable to bring himself to look away from his husband. He was surprised as tears welled up in his eyes and quickly swept them away. No point in tears now. Nothing left to do but wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are much appreciated!


End file.
